1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronic packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic packaging that grounds a heat sink used to remove heat from an electronic component.
2. Background Art
Electronic components, such a microprocessors and integrated circuits, must operate within certain specified temperature ranges to perform efficiently. Excessive heat degrades electronic component performance, reliability, life expectancy, and can even cause failure. Heat sinks are widely used for controlling excessive heat. Typically, heat sinks are formed with fins, pins or other similar structures to increase the surface area of the heat sink and thereby enhance heat dissipation as air passes over the heat sink. In addition, it is not uncommon for heat sinks to contain high performance structures, such as vapor chambers and/or heat pipes, to further enhance heat transfer. Heat sinks are typically formed of metals, such as copper or aluminum.
Electronic components are generally packaged using electronic packages (i.e., modules) that include a module substrate to which the electronic component is electronically connected. In some cases, the module includes a cap (i.e., a capped module) which seals the electronic component within the module. In other cases, the module does not include a cap (i.e., a bare die module). In the case of a capped module, a heat sink is typically attached with a thermal interface between a bottom surface of the heat sink and a top surface of the cap, and another thermal interface between a bottom surface of the cap and a top surface of the electronic component. In the case of a bare die module, a heat sink is typically attached with a thermal interface between a bottom surface of the heat sink and a top surface of the electronic component. Heat sinks are attached to modules using a variety of attachment mechanisms, such as adhesives, clips, clamps, screws, bolts, barbed push-pins, load posts, and the like.
In addition to generating heat, electronic components also generate electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation emitted by electronic components can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) or noise in neighboring electronic components and systems. Regulatory bodies in the U.S. and in other countries set forth regulations that specify limits for EMI caused by electronic products. Because of these regulations and the negative effects of EMI, it is desirable to design electronic products so that EMI is suppressed (i.e., electromagnetic radiation generated within electronic products is minimized or effectively contained). EMI suppression is extremely important when an EMI producing electronic component is coupled to a heat sink. The heat sink acts as an antenna to further radiate the electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic component.
It is not uncommon for a heat sink coupled to an EMI producing electronic component to be grounded for EMI suppression. For example, a grounding spring having an aperture that surrounds the EMI producing electronic component may electronically couple the heat sink and to a ground plane of a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the electronic component is mounted.
FIG. 1 illustrates, in exploded view, an exemplary heat sink assembly 100. A heat sink 102 includes a central surface 104, which is to be placed in thermal contact with a module having an EMI producing electronic component, such as a microprocessor. Heat sink 102 also includes a peripheral surface 106 on which is mounted a grounding spring 110. Grounding spring 110 includes a central aperture 1112, through which the module makes thermal contact with central surface 104 of heat sink 102. Grounding spring is made of an elastic and electrically conductive material. Four screws 120 extend through through-holes in grounding spring 110 and are threaded into threaded-holes in heat sink 102, to thereby secure and electrically connect grounding spring 110 to heat sink 102.
Eight spring fingers 114 extend from grounding spring 110. The spring fingers 114 are formed by cutting and bending grounding spring 110. Two spring fingers 114 extend from each side of aperture 112 so that the module will be surrounded thereby. The assembly 100 is attached to the module by dispensing a thermally conductive adhesive between the top of surface of the module and central surface 104 of heat sink 102. When heat sink assembly 100 is attached to the module, the tips of spring fingers 114 contact solder pads on the surface of the PCB on which the module is mounted. The solder pads are electrically connected to a ground plane of the PCB, and thus heat sink 102 is grounded thereto through the grounding spring 110.
Conventional grounding springs with single-jointed spring fingers, such as grounding spring 110 having single-jointed spring fingers 114, exhibit a number of disadvantages. Spring fingers 114, which are fragile because their length is long relative to their width, can be damaged during handling of heat sink assembly 100. In addition, the relatively long length of spring fingers 114 makes them susceptible to sliding off the solder pads on the surface of the PCB on which the module is mounted, both during and subsequent to the card assembly process (i.e., the process by which the heat sink assembly 100 is installed onto the PCB).
Another disadvantage of conventional grounding springs with single-jointed spring fingers is shown in FIG. 2, which illustrates, in perspective view, a portion of heat sink assembly 100 and a portion of a PCB 210 where the tip of one spring finger 114 engages PCB 210. As mentioned earlier with respect to FIG. 1, spring finger 114 extends from grounding spring 110, which is attached to peripheral surface 106 of heat sink 102. Typically, spring fingers 114 are relatively long to accommodate a range of installed heights of heat sink 102 relative to PCB 210. For example, the height at which heat sink 102 is installed relative to PCB 210 may differ from card assembly to card assembly due to mechanical production tolerances and the like. Unfortunately, as the installed height of heat sink 102 varies relative to PCB 210, the installed location of the tip of each spring finger 114 slides along the surface of PCB 210. Accordingly, it is difficult to precisely control the final installed location of the tips of spring fingers 114. As shown in FIG. 2, the final installed location of the tip of each spring finger 114 relative to PCB 210 will generally fall along an arc 212 (i.e., the length of spring finger 114 forms the radius of the arc). The longer the length of spring fingers 114, the more difficult it is to control the final installed location of the tips thereof.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for an enhanced mechanism for grounding a heat sink.